


Significant

by LucisAbsentia



Series: QuiObi Omegaverse 2020 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha Qui-Gon Jinn, Alpha/Alpha Relationship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Honestly I think this my favorite fic I've written for this week, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, POV First Person, Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn, Uh Kit Fisto is also in here for a bit, reverse!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucisAbsentia/pseuds/LucisAbsentia
Summary: Qui-Gon intends on celebrating his birthday with his Master, and hopefully have his love returned.Day Seven prompt fulfilled: possessiveness
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: QuiObi Omegaverse 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807630
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49
Collections: QuiObi Omegaverse Week





	Significant

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished the week! Even if it's really late!
> 
> Also, as with all things I write, this ended up so, so much fluffier than I had intended. I hope the possessiveness still shines through.

_He’s mine._

The thought drifts unbidden through my mind, and I have to take a moment to make sure it doesn’t escape any further than that. My Master would not take kindly to an uncontrollable jealous streak, and I certainly don’t want him to think that of me, today of all days. It is just Alpha instinct, I know, but I am not run by my instincts.

Master Obi-Wan is speaking with Master Fisto about a mission the other Jedi has just returned from. I stand obediently to the side, not taking much of an interest in the conversation. There’s too much else to think about today - even with my morning meditations I haven’t been able to quite find my center. I know it’s because I’m nervous, and I know too that I should be able to release that into the Force, but honestly, with what I intend on doing today why shouldn’t I be allowed to be a little bit nervous?

The Force agrees with me, in any case. Or at the very least it is telling me that the course I intend to take today isn’t inherently wrong. That doesn’t mean I’ll receive the reaction I hope for, but at least I can have faith that I won’t absolutely destroy my relationship with my Master. 

Still, my nervousness prickles in my veins just enough to have me distracted.

I look up to Master Fisto, trying not to glare at the other Alpha. It’s nothing new, watching him and my Master flirt. Fisto is more the perpetrator - I think Master Obi-Wan has developed his backtalk as a way to keep people on their toes. Years ago, when he first took me on as his Padawan - a fresh Knight at 24 years old, bright and mild-mannered and eager to teach - he didn’t display this habit very often. But somewhere along the line I think he realized he could use it as a tactic to hold people at arm’s length, much like his sarcastic brand of humor. It catches people off-guard, gets them to engage with him, but it is not his truth.

Granted, I do not think he is using it at the moment to keep Master Fisto at arm’s length, hence why this particular interaction is making me cross.

Unfortunately the Nautolan Master catches my gaze, and he grins. “Padawan Jinn! Do you have any thoughts on the matter?” he asks, clearly expectant - although I don’t like the look in his eyes. It looks far too much like teasing. Like he knows I haven’t been paying attention.

Master Obi-Wan turns to me expectantly, and I hold in a sigh. “I’m sorry, Master Fisto, I have to confess my mind’s been - wandering,” I confess, trying my utmost to sound contrite. I almost am, if only because I have to admit it in front of my Master.

“Ah, today is your birthday, is it not?” Master Fisto replies. “I’m sure you have evening plans to be distracted by. Planning a night out with your friends?”

“No, Master. I would prefer to celebrate my birthday with my Master. We’re to have a special dinner tonight,” I answer. 

I really, really don’t like the look in Master Fisto’s eyes.

Master Obi-Wan smiles, placing a hand on my shoulder. “Qui-Gon requested we spend the night out together weeks ago,” he says with a smile, looking up at me for a moment. “I couldn’t very well refuse my Padawan his birthday wishes.”

“Quite right,” Fisto says, eying me up and down. “You won’t be a Padawan for much longer I expect, Jinn. I’m sure you’ll be a very fine Jedi Knight.”

The compliment is sincere, and I nearly blush. My thoughts towards the Jedi haven’t been kind during this conversation but I don’t dislike him, and I am pleased with his words. 

“Thank you,” I reply, bowing for a moment. “I only hope that I can make Master Obi-Wan proud.”

“You already do,” my Master says fondly, and I can feel my cheeks heat up.

“Well, I should get going,” Master Fisto says, giving us a wave. “I have a few reports to finish up if I don’t want to be up all night. I hope the two of you enjoy your dinner! Speaking of, you owe me one soon, Kenobi,” he adds as a parting remark. I don’t hear what my Master answers as the Alpha in me raises its hackles again, and I’m right back to trying to make sure I don’t act like a child. I’m twenty-five today, and I am not about to ruin the day by acting overly possessive in front of my Master’s friends.

Obi-Wan begins to lead the way back to our rooms, hands tucked into his sleeves. “Kit’s right, you know,” he says. “Your trials are just around the corner. And you will be an incredible Jedi Knight.”

“It’s all thanks to you, Master,” I reply. “You taught me everything I know.”

“Mm, but if you were not suited to be a Jedi then it would not have mattered what I taught you,” he answers. Glancing up at me he smiles, then sighs. “I will miss having you around. It will be strange not to have a Padawan anymore.”

“You can always take on a new one, Master,” I answer. “And besides, you’ll get to see me. I’m not going to disappear.” And if I have it my way, I’ll never have to leave our quarters, never have to leave his life.

“A noble thought, Padawan,” my Master says, but he leaves it at that.  
In our rooms, we both get ready for dinner. It’s nice to wear something civilian - standard Jedi uniforms are comfortable enough, but when we’re just going out for pleasure, I always feel more comfortable in something that doesn’t scream to the world who we are unless someone happens to look long enough to see our lightsabers. 

Plus I enjoy seeing Obi-Wan in more informal dress. He does not disappoint tonight, wearing gray slacks and a loose vest over a blue tunic. Simple, but it suits him.

I can’t resist the “you look handsome, Master” that comes out of my mouth when I see him. The faint blush that colors his cheeks as he murmurs a thank you is gratifying.

The restaurant I’ve booked us a table at is one of our favorites. It’s quiet and dimly lit, and the food is excellent. As we eat, the conversation never ceases, ranging from Temple gossip to the upcoming elections to my trials and what they might entail.

We have always made a good team. Our bond is strong. We have grown to be friends beyond the teaching relationship, and I hope that we might be more before the night is over.

Our dinner ends with a truly extravagant dessert that has me desperate for more even after I’ve finished my portion. My Master laughs, holds out a forkful of his own for me to take, and oh, I would do anything to keep that look on his face. His smile is wide, his eyes sparkling. He is stunning. I’ll admit I’ve written more than one secret poem about his looks, but they could never compare to seeing it in the flesh.

After settling our tab, Obi-Wan leads the way back to our hovercar. On our drive home, my nervousness grows and grows, knowing my time is approaching. For here’s the crux of the matter: my Master is a well-sought-after Alpha who is unmated as of yet, and tonight I intend to tell him I’m in love with him. 

Truthfully, I am terrified.

Obi-Wan is an incredible sort of Alpha, the very best. Even outside of being an Alpha, he is the best sort of man one could be. He could have any choice of partner he wanted, a thousand Omegas would beg at his feet for his mating mark. And I’ve seen plenty of Alphas try to get his attention too, even if two Alphas make for a more untraditional pairing. Kit Fisto, the duchess of Mandalore, Master Quinlan Vos. I do not know why he has never taken a mate, but I do know that I dread to find out tonight that it has only been because he has me, and that once I am Knighted he will find more time to pursue a mate. But for two years now, my feelings for him have grown, and I desperately want to be the one he gives his mating mark to. I need to have an answer before my trials, before we are possibly separated and I lose my chance.

“Would you like to take a walk in the gardens, Master?” I ask after we land again. “It’s a good night for it. 

He smiles and nods. “It’s your birthday, Qui-Gon. I’m happy to do as you like.”

Eagerly I lead the way to my favorite spot. I have always felt most comfortable in nature. The living Force beats so strongly in the midst of all that greenery. I connect most fully with it there. Obi-Wan has always given me some space in our quarters to grow my own plants and flowers, encouraging me to develop my bond with the Force as it calls to me. 

There is no one else around as we walk, for which I’m grateful. I inhale deeply - there is earth all around. The trees smell of strong sturdy roots, the flowers of delicate beauty. And closest is my Master’s scent, one I would recognize anywhere. It is of cinnamon and honey and just a bit like some sort of metal - his sharpness and strength and wit. On a whim, I gently pluck a flower from a nearby bush, reaching out to tuck it behind my Master’s ear. He gives me a startled look but does not remove it, smiles as he shifts his hair gently so it doesn’t bother the delicate petals. 

“Dinner was wonderful tonight, Padawan,” he says. “Especially that dessert, that was something new. Perhaps I’ll have to take Kit there, see what he thinks of it. He was right, I do owe him dinner.”

“No!” The word is out of my mouth before I can stop it, Alpha beating hard in my chest. That wasn’t for Kit Fisto, that was for us! That was our restaurant - I have to cut the thought short, inhaling as Obi-Wan arches a brow at me. “I mean - pardon me, Master, I’m sure he would love it if you took him there.”

“But you would prefer I did not,” Obi-Wan replies. I have to check my mental shields, had I let that slip through in my outburst? Had he heard it?

“Truthfully - I would, Master,” I answer, fidgeting. “That is a place that I consider to be ours.” Did he not? Did he take other people there, sit at our table, eat his favorite meal while someone else sat across from him? I have to reign in my emotions - it is not unreasonable for him to have meals with others, even at that restaurant. What is unreasonable is the fact that I feel jealousy just at the thought. 

My Master observes me for a long moment, and I try my best not to avoid his gaze. “You’ve been a little out of sorts today, Qui-Gon,” he says. “You seem distracted. Are you feeling alright?”

“Yes, Master,” I murmur. “I’m alright.”

“I wouldn’t want you to feel poorly on your birthday,” Obi-Wan says, and he’s giving me that look when he does when he knows he’s not getting the entire truth. 

“I promise I’m alright, Master,” I reply. “It’s just -” I try to get it out, really I do. Obi-Wan, I love you, and I want to be your mate, if you’ll have me. But it gets stuck in my throat. 

I am an easy-going person by nature. I do not get nervous. I do not shy up like this. Why in all Sith hells is this happening to me right now? 

“Just what, Qui-Gon?” Obi-Wan prompts. He’s looking at me expectantly, and then I’m stepping closer to him, cupping the back of his neck and leaning down so I can press my lips to his. I can feel him place a hand on my hip, and this is not at all what I meant to do.

When the kiss breaks, I pull back, although his hand stops me from going very far. My cheeks are red, and I swallow. “I’m - sorry, Master,” I say. I had kissed him before even letting him know what I felt, without giving him a chance to accept or reject me. Has today shaken me that badly? All my earlier thoughts race through my mind - that he was only waiting for me to be Knighted to take a mate other than me, that he would not feel the same as I do, that perhaps the things I think of as special to us are not as significant to him.

Daring to look down at his expression, I bit my lip. He is blinking at me - he doesn’t seem angry, at the very least. 

“Sorry for what, Qui-Gon?” he asks, and my cheeks heat up even more.

“I was not - I did not mean - I should have asked -” I was screwing this up, this wasn’t at all how I intended my confession to go.

Obi-Wan’s lips quirk into a faint smile. “What’s going on in your head, Padawan?” he murmurs, hand shifting to my shoulder. The flower is still tucked neatly behind his ear, and he looks soft and open. It tells me nothing except my Master is as willing as ever to listen to me.

Nervously tucking my Padawan braid behind my ear, I take a breath. “Obi-Wan, I love you.” It’s said, my hands are shaking, but it’s said. “And I - I was hoping that you might consider me as a prospective mate.”

I can’t look him in the eye, too nervous of what I might see there. Obi-Wan will be kind in rejecting me, but it will sting nonetheless. He tips my head up, until I am forced to meet his eyes.

“I can see now why you’ve been anxious this whole day,” he teases, and I give a nervous puff of laughter. “When we were talking to Kit earlier I could practically feel the possessiveness rolling off of you.”

I want to cover my face in mortification. “Oh, Master, I’m sorry,” I groan. “I did not mean to be. I’ve been trying out a new suppressant to control my ruts and it’s messed with my instincts a little. You’re free to choose your own mate.”

“I am,” he acknowledges with a nod. 

“You’ve never taken one,” I say weakly. “I just thought -” Shaking my head, I cut myself off.

“Well, I’ve been a bit busy training you,” he says, and my heart sinks. It’s going to be exactly as I feared. “And honestly there was never really anyone that I could see committing my life to in such a way.”

I purse my lips, stomach turning. “I’m sorry to have bothered you with this, Master,” I say. “I merely wanted to speak my truth.”

“And I’m glad you did,” Obi-Wan answers. “I’m dragging this out, aren’t I? Come here, Qui-Gon.” He takes my hand, pulling me over to one of the benches in the garden. “I am glad that you said something. For the past year, I have hoped but I have not dared to presume,” he murmurs.

I glance up at him, hope fluttering anew in my chest. “Master?”

Obi-Wan smiles, lifts a hand to my cheek. “I love you, Qui-Gon,” he murmurs. “And I would be honored to consider you as a prospective mate. Very much so.”

Oh. _Oh._

He leans in, kisses me again, and this time I can’t help but throw my arms around his neck. He’ll be my Alpha. Mine. And I’ll be his. I don’t think I’ve ever felt such elation before. The kiss goes on for a long while, and I know when he pulls away that my smile is wide.

“You’re mine,” I whisper, and it’s less of a declaration and more of an awe-struck statement of disbelief.

Laughing, Obi-Wan takes my hand, pulling me up. “Your Alpha,” he says, and without a thought I lean in, scenting at his neck, inhaling deeply and listening to his laughter. “Not here, Padawan!” he says, pushing at me. 

I grin. “Well then, Master, I propose we end my birthday at home,” I reply, taking his hand and squeezing tightly.

He grins, leaning up to kiss my cheek. “I think that’s an excellent idea,” he murmurs. “Happy birthday, my dear Qui-Gon. I hope it’s been one to remember.”

I nod, pulling him back to our rooms. “The very best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Firo for putting this week together!! (I promise I'll be more on top of the next challenge l m a o)
> 
> I love writing reverse!verse, and truthfully I love writing Qui-Gon. I see Padawan Qui-Gon as easygoing still, but I also love to see that little bit of nervousness too. I hope he came off well here!


End file.
